kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
D'Preciation Day
D'Preciation Day is the 93rd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis The Cappies hold an Appreciation Day for the Mayor, when King Dedede interrupts the celebration and gets sad for not having an Appreciation Day. Tiff decides to give King Dedede a watermelon, but Kirby eats it and makes King Dedede angry. King Dedede then decides to give explosive watermelons to Kirby as a revenge for his trick. Episode Summary The Cappies are celebrating the Mayor's Appreciation Day, a celebration where the inhabitants of Cappy Town have to "appreciate" a certain person. Tiff gives the Mayor a present as a symbology of her and the Cappies' appreciation, and the Mayor thanks Tiff and the Cappies. He rapidly opens the present, revealing a pink bow tie. Suddenly, Waddle Dees use a hose to water the Cappies, who were in the celebration. Using a megaphone, King Dedede then says that he hates to have to throw water on the Cappies' gateration, but he will be putting them in the dungeon for starting a rebellion and trying to manipulate the Mayor by giving him a present. Tiff surppresedly says that it's the Mayor's Appreciation Day, which makes both King Dedede and Escargoon (who was standing next to King Dedede) confused. Tuff then explains what an Appreciation Day is, stating that almost everyone at Cappy Town has one. King Dedede gets angered and asks when is his Appreciation Day, and Chief Bookem answers that the Cappies would only appreciate him if he got out of town. King Dedede then shivers in anger and goes to his castle. At the castle, King Dedede says that he wants his own Appreciation Day because there must be someone who appreciate him. Escargoon then asks to Waddle Doo and two Waddle Dees if they know someone who appreciate the king. They deny, and Escargoon then asks if Waddle Doo appreciates the king, and he states that he would prefer not to answer. Escargoon says that he knows someone who appreciates him, and King Dedede angrily says that he is lying and that nobody appreciates him. Melman then comes to the castle with a present, and King Dedede happily asks him if it is for him. Melman says, however, that it is for Escargoon. Escargoon calmly opens the present, revealing sweets and a note. Escargoon picks up the note and reads it: "Every time I think of you, my heart crumbles just like a cookie. With love from mommy." Escargoon goes to the castle's balcony and cries of joy for receiving the present from his mother, which makes King Dedede angry. The Channel DDD intro happens as usual, then Escargoon with a big smile on his face says that the king has a big annoucement for all the Cappies: King Dedede is giving a chance to someone bring a present to him and show that they appreciate him. At Cappy Town, the Cappies who were watching Channel DDD become shocked. Tuff, who was at the castle's living room watching Channel DDD along with Tiff and Kirby, says that King Dedede is crazy. Then the scene changes to the castle's garden, where various Waddle Dees are cleaning a red carpet leading to the castle's door. Inside the castle, King Dedede is rehearsing what he will say when someone gives him a present. Escargoon then asks King Dedede if he wants his mother's candy, and says that he is so happy that his mother cared enough to send a present to him, and also says that King Dedede is jealous of him, which makes Dedede scream in anger. Tiff, hiding behind a wall, was watching the entire scene and gets upset for Dedede. Tiff then appears at the castle's living room with Tuff and Kirby, discussing about the scene that Tiff has witnessed. Tuff asks Tiff why they should give King Dedede a gift, if they don't even like him, and Tiff answers that they should still give him one, which makes Tuff surprised. He asks why, and Tiff answers that "she knows that King Dedede can be mean and nasty and selfish, but deep down he just wants to be loved. If we gave him a present, maybe he can feel loved and changed his ways." Tuff then says that he cannot change, and Tiff replies that they will never know unless they give him a chance, and Tuff asks what will happen if it does not work, to which Tiff replies that they should just hope that it does. Tuff asks who should give the gift to King Dedede, and Tiff says that it should be somebody really friendly, and they choose Kirby. At the top of the castle, King Dedede is using a binoculars to look at the road leading to the castle which is completely empty. King Dedede sadly says that nobody bought him a present, and Escargoon says that it's because nobody likes him, which makes King Dedede become angry and he says that if nobody brings him an appreciation gift he will do something harsh. Dedede then notices that there's somebody coming to the castle, and he uses the binoculars to look closer at the person. To both Escargoon and King Dedede's surprise, it is Kirby carrying a present. Kirby is received at the castle with Waddle Dees playing horns to celebrate his visit, two flashes of light lighting Kirby and confetti and laces falling from the ceiling. One flash of light lights King Dedede, who happily asks if he came to the castle to appreciate him, and Kirby replies with "Poyo!" King Dedede then says that Kirby is "showing his true blue". Tiff and Tuff are secretly observing the scene hiding behind a wall. Escargoon then appears wearing a bow tie and using a microphone to ask what the king thinks is inside the box while a Waddle Dee is recording the scene with a camera. King Dedede then laughs and says that it is a little bit heavy, and that maybe Kirby has bring him some new DVDs. He opens the present, revealing a watermelon. He lifts it above his head and says that it's all for him. However, the watermelon is cut in half and it is almost completely empty, because Kirby has eaten it. Escargoon laughs at King Dedede, who is still impressed by Kirby's trick. Tuff also laughs for the prank that Kirby has made. King Dedede becomes angry and gets closer to Kirby, but Tiff and Tuff run in front of King Dedede to prevent him from atacking Kirby. Tiff says that he didn't meant to do it, as he was just trying to show that he cares about Dedede by getting him something he likes, and Tuff says that it is more than anybody else did. King Dedede tries to squash Tiff and Tuff using his hammer, but fails to do so. He then says that nobody in Dream Land appreciates him, so he is going to star a brand new tradition in the kingdom: there will not be any more Appreciation Days, but rather Dis Days. A Waddle Dee records everything live to transmit at Channel DDD. Kawasaki, who was watching Channel DDD at his restaurant gets shocked, since the following day was going to be his Appreciation Day. Escargoon then says on the television that whoever has a certain flag has to suffer twenty-four hours of disrespect. The next day, Waddle Dees are placing a flag on Kawasaki's restaurant roof while Kawasaki yells at them that he doesn't deserve this. Some Cappies were watching the occasion, including Gengu, Mabel, Chief Bookem and Gus. The Cappies start to argue that they should do something to celebrate Kawasaki's Dis Day. Kawasaki is in his restaurant when some Cappies enter in it and order food. Kawasaki then goes to the kitchen and starts making the orders his costumers asked for. When he finishes it, he goes to the room where the Cappies weere waiting for the food to be served, but to his surprise, the room is empty. Then Chief Bookem and the Mayor call that they are outside and that Kawasaki should come outside so that they can give him a present. When he exits the restaurant, Kawasaki gets pied by the Cappies, who then laugh at him. Tiff, Kirby and Tuff then appear in front of the crowd outside of Kawasaki's restaurant and Tiff says that she expected this from King Dedede, but not from the Cappies. Suddenly, it is revealed that Escargoon and King Dedede were spying Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and the Cappies on the castle's balcony. Escargoon says that Tiff is interrupting Kawasaki's Dis Day and King Dedede says that he should wait until she finds out that the following Dis Day is Kirby's, and then both laugh. Tiff, Tuff and Kriby are then strolling on a dirt path, talking about their failure to try to change King Dedede's heart, when Kirby disappears. Kirby is shown chasing a watermelon which is a trap set by King Dedede and Escargoon to lead him to a carriage filled with explosive watermelons. However, Tiff and Tufff catch Dedede and Escargoon while they are trying to climb down the carriage. Tuff says to Tiff that this might be some kind of trap, and she says that she will take a closer look. Unfortunely, Kirby jumps at the carriage to eat the watermelons while Dedede and Escargoon are still in it, causing the carriage to fall down a hill and crash in a watermelon field. King Dedede and Escargoon worry that the explosive watermelons are now mixed with normal watermelons, making it impossible to know which watermelons are explosive and which aren't. Kirby then eats one, but it turns out that the explosive watermelons will only blow up when the timer goes off. Escargoon and King Dedede, noticing this, have the plan to make Kirby eat all the watermelons and then safely go to the castle after he has eaten them. Tiff and Tuff try to stop Kirby, but he starts to Inhale all the watermelons. After that Dedede and Escargoon laugh and they then start to count down ten seconds before the time bombs out. Tiff calls to Kirby to spit them out, but it is too late. Kirby's face becomes red and glows, and he then starts to spit gray smoke from his mouth, at such a force and speed that he is sent flying up in the air, all the while spitting out more smoke. King Dedede and Escargoon both roll on the ground laughing, while Tiff and Tuff run to Cappy Town, which is where Kirby was being pushed by the smoke. He hits the ground with an impact so enormous that an explosion follows. When Tiff and Tuff arrive at the scene where the explosion occured, they find Kirby carbonized lying in the ground. Tiff says that King Dedede has gone too far this time, and says that she has an idea on how to pay him back, but she will need all the Cappies' help. King Dedede and Escargoon are at the castle's throne room, talking about their Dis Day gift to Kirby, when Dedede says that he should give a gift to him for being a good sport. He activates the Monster Delivery System to order a toy to Kirby, and after ordering it, Waddle Doo comes running in the room to give a mail to King Dedede, and he asks who sent it to him. Escargoon says that it's from Tiff, and says that the letter is an invitation to Kirby's funeral, and ends saying "I regret to inform you that Kirby is gone. We're gathering to bid farewell to him this afternoon. Please, join us to pay our last respects." They both get surprised. The scene changes to King Dedede and Escargoon going to Kirby's memorial by limousine. When they get there, they see Tiff, Tuff and the Cappies crestfallen with their eyes closed, and a circular pink coffin with white flower on its top. Dedede and Escargoon run to see the coffin up close, when Dedede asks if really is Kirby inside the coffin. The Mayor answers that these explosives watermelons were too much for him to take, making both Dedede and Escargoon very upset. Dedede ask Gus if it's Kirby who is inside of the coffin, and he answers that it's all that was left. Dedede shivers and starts having flashbacks of Kirby, and he says that he's sorry and cries. The sun is setting when King Dedede and Escargoon start crying in front of Kirby's grave, while the Cappies, still crestfallen, are standing in front of his grave. Dedede says that he wishes he could bring Kirby back to life, but Tiff says that it's too late. Dedede says that there must be something that he can do, and Tiff says that he could start by promising not to play any more jokes on his subjects, causing him to tearfully promise. Dedede places a watermelon above Kirby's grave, and Tiff says that she's sure that he would've liked that. Dedede then says that he misses Kirby. Tiff then whispers to Tuff and the Mayor that she thinks that Dedede really is sorry, and the mayor agrees. Tuff then says that it looks like Dedede learned his lesson. Kirby then jumps out of his fake grave, and eats the watermelon Dedede gave to him. Escargoon realizes he and the King were played for chumps. While Escargoon becomes immensely angry, King Dedede starts to cry tears of joy, overjoyed that Kirby wasn't actually dead. He then admits he truly loves having Kirby in Dream Land, as it gives him a challenge, and keeps his job from being boring. At this moment, Waddle Doo runs up with a package. The card on it reads that it's from Nightmare Enterprises and it's addressed to Kirby. When Kirby opens the box, a monster shaped like a Jack-In-The-Box to pops out and begins attacking Kirby. Kirby tries to inhale it, but inhales a parasol instead that Buttercup was carrying. This, turns him into Parasol Kirby allowing him to overcome the monster. As everyone celebrates, King Dedede and Escargoon are off to the side, annoyed that every day is "Kirby Appreciation Day". Waddle Doo then hands King Dedede a letter, making King Dedede get his hopes up that it's a letter from someone who appreciates him. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a bill from Nightmare Enterprises for the gift to Kirby, causing King Dedede to cry, stating that Nightmare Enterprises only appreciates his money. Changes in the dub *A scene in which Mayor Len and his wife speaking about "Dedede's Appreciation Day" was omitted due to time restraints. *Kirby's line "Suika" (watermelon) while he running to eat it was left unedited. The second line while Kirby jumped over the grave is edited out. Trivia *This is the final appearance of the Parasol ability in the anime. *Whenever King Dedede speaks positively about Kirby, he pronounces Kirby's name appropriately. In all other episodes, he seems to mispronounce Kirby's name as "Kurhbeh." *During Kirby's "funeral," Mayor Len Blustergas and Professor Curio don't wear a black and white memorial ribbon like Tiff, Tuff, and most of the other Cappies. Curio instead wears a dark green bowtie instead of his usual orange one and Mayor Len just wears a black hat and uniform instead of his usual brown hat and uniform. Also the color of Buttercup's parasol (which Kirby later inhales to become Parasol Kirby) is black instead of tan. *This episode disproves Meta Knight's theory that King Dedede is jealous of Kirby, as he admits in this episode that he fights him to entertain himself to keep his "job" interesting. **However, it is possible that when Kirby first came to Dream Land, King Dedede was indeed jealous. Over time, however, he may have adopted a more neutral attitude towards Kirby.